Youtube Love
by how-long-can-this-name-be-omg
Summary: Isabella Swan was a famous Italian YouTube Star. The #1 Subscribed Lady, to be precise. Being her Boyfriend was a challenge enough for Edward Cullen. But when he was faced with the dreaded 'Boyfriend does Girlfriend's makeup' challenge? Join Edward as he gets embarrassed on Camera, and How he plots to get back on his Bella.


**We all know about the** ** _Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge._** **What we do not know is how the boyfriend decides to take revenge. Welcome to this fanfic, where Edward Cullen shall no longer take any more humiliation!**

 **Starring:**

 **Isabella Swan as #1 Beauty Blogger**

 **Edward Cullen as her boyfriend**

 **And all other Twilight characters**

* * *

 **Part 1: Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge**

Edward POV

I shouldn't have agreed to this challenge.

 ** _1._** ** _Select the right color._** _As the name implies, your foundation is the basis for the rest of your makeup. To make sure that it acts as a blank canvas, choose a foundation that totally matches your skin tone._

Okay, so foundation is the foundation step. Well, that looks pretty easy. I scrolled down further.

 _ **2**. _**_Get the right tools._** _There are three primary means of applying foundation: with your fingers, with a sponge, or with a brush._

What? Fuck this. I'm pretty sure Bella wouldn't mind me using just my fingers. I scrolled down further once more.

 ** _3._** ** _Prep your face._** _Foundation glides on most smoothly with a clean, well-moisturized face. Wash your face with a gentle face cleanser, and follow up with a facial moisturizer._

So foundation isn't really the foundation step? Ugh this is already so complicated. Such a fuss just for a simple foundation? The Internet is turning out to be a hopeless prospect for me. I should rather call up my mother and ask her how to do this shit.

 ** _4._** ** _Put on your pre-foundation makeup._** _A slight misnomer, foundation isn't actually the first makeup you apply. Add a primer to your face, which is a clear gel that works to smooth out your skin and seal in imperfections._

That's it. I give up. I might as well think about how to loose the challenge as gracefully as possible. Oh Lord, why did I even agree to do this?

'Because you're a whipped man who can't even resist his Fiancé's pout' Mr. Conscience replied.

Shut up, you dumb shit.

'But I'm you' Mr. Conscience strikes again. I pulled my hair in frustration.

 _Knock. Knock._

 _"_ Amoruccio, are you ready to start filming?" Bella asked in her sultry Italian accent. Shit, she better not see my laptop screen.

Slamming the laptop screen down, I turned around with a crooked smile and nodded. I told her to get the materials while I go get the camera and prepare the set. The set was just one of our bedrooms, but her subscribers preferred that room the most, due to the access to ample natural light.

I walked up to the set, and before entering, I took a deep breath.

 _Save me Jesus, don't let me get_ _embarrassed._

* * *

"Hello Angels, so finally, thanks to the tag from JennaMarbles and Bethany Mota, We're officially filming the 'Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge' Video! Woot Woot! I had to drag Edward to do this Challenge, so I hope you guys enjoy it!" Bella shook her hands energetically at the camera on the tripod.

"Also, I am not wearing any form of makeup, so that you guys can see that Edward is actually doing my make up." She declared into the camera.

"You know love, technically I don't have to do this challenge." I smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Pray tell me, Mr. Cullen, how are you going to escape this?" She huffed adorably.

"Because love," I took her hands into my own. "I am not your boyfriend anymore. I'm your fiancé now." With that, the dark haired beauty in front of me blushed adorably.

"Okay okay smooth talker. Dang it, why didn't I think of this?" She pondered.

"You know, I'm still up for the challenge. That is, if this is much of a challenge at all!" I fake-gloated. Bella just rolled her eyes and smacked my head.

"Your optimism is good, but I don't think it'll last any longer." She smirked.

"Damn girl, challenge accepted!"

"Ok. So the first step is," and looking into the camera I said "Maybe I should push some of your hair behind your ears so that it doesn't come in between." With that, I pushed her hair.

"Aww Edward, you're so romantic. Oh la la" Bella giggled at me.

"Okay, so I'm taking this big one" I showed a big face brush at the camera."And then I think I'm going to do the base, I don't know how to call it." Bella laughed at that. I just smiled at her.

"It's called foundation, Amoruccio." She said.

"Oh yeah, foundation." Then I thought about it. "Maybe I should take a smaller Brush." I searched for a much smaller brush.

"Aha! found it!" Bella nodded in approval at that.

I just flustered around with the products at my feet, causing Bella to laugh cheekily into the camera.

"Okay, so here's the foundation Palette." I showed it in the camera.

"You know, you have to apply the correct skin color, right?" Bella asked me. She took the foundation palette and focused the camera onto it. "He's going to try and find the perfect color for my face, out of all these shades." She said to the camera.

"Mhmm... I'll try. Actually, It gives it a little bit away, because the one you use the most is pretty apparent." I point out the color that appears to be the most used. Bella groaned.

"Damn!" She cussed, grabbing the palette from me. "Too smart, too smart. Oh Edward, this challenge will be so easy now." She pouted into the camera.

"Haha, I'm gonna try to do my best. I'll try." I mumbled, while loading the brush with the product. "I need to search for clues, because obviously nobody is giving them to me." I told her.

"Didn't you do your homework! Watch other videos?" She asked me.

"Of course not. That would be cheating!" I lied. "Okay, so let's try."

I dabbed the foundation on the sides of her nose, causing her to giggle.

"No Boo-boo, you can't laugh! Let the Master concentrate on his work." I said. She began laughing at that.

"Okay, then I'll think of terrible sad things so that I don't laugh." She said. After applying the foundation on her forehead, I began putting her nose, causing me to poke her nostrils with the brush. We both laughed at that.

"Do you like it when I poke your nose?" then I looked into the camera and said, "Guys, this is my time to do pretty much whatever I want. So I'm like.. you know... giving her paybacks for all the shit she pulls up on me. You guys don't even know half of it." Bella pouted into the camera. I carefully held her head in my hands, and began putting the foundation even into the hairline.

"Foundation is put everywhere, Right love?" I asked her. She simply munched on her peanuts and shrugged. "I can't really help you, Amoruccio. That's the challenge. Everything is up to your discretion from now." She said. I sighed.

"Thank you." I said. She laughed at me. After ten minutes, she asked me, "Are you done with foundation yet?"

I shook my head.

"Perfection takes time, My Bella. Be patient." I stared at the camera, smirking. Bella just rolled her eyes. I took the brush and did weird strokes on her face. We both laughed at my ridiculousness. I then got back to focus on the face cradled in my arms. Suddenly she asked me a question.

"Do you think I look beautiful without make up?"

"Yes. I do."

She froze, and stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wasn't expecting that answer." She confessed.

"Bella, the only time I see you wearing make up is when you're making a video, or when we go out for a special occasion. You never use make up to look beautiful. Because you in your entirety are the most beautiful person I've ever met." Tears welled up in her eyes. I set aside the makeup, and pulled her flush against my body, and gently kissed her to let her know I meant every word of what I said. She wiped her eyes, and we got back into position.

Another ten minutes passed by.

"Dude, you've been doing my foundation for 20 minutes now. I can do my entire face in 5 minutes." She gloated.

"How long would it take you to... I don't know... change a tyre?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Do I get to see some videos first?" She pleaded.

"Absolutely not!" I mock admonished. She pouted at that.

After doing the finishing strokes, I deemed the foundation to be done.

"Voila?" Bella asked.

"Voila." I confirmed.

"Okay, now what next?" She asked while eating more peanuts.

"Um, I think powder?"

"Oh God, I'm scared what I'll end up looking like." She said into the camera.

"Okay, now I want to do something dark on the eyes." I declared.

"Mhmm... What is it called, Amoruccio?" She asked.

"Eh... I don't know. Smoky Eyes?" I said.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my Edward?" Bella said facing the camera. We both laughed at that, and I pressed a small kiss onto her temple.

She grabbed an eyeshadow palette, and held it for me. "I'll be your makeup assistant." She said.

"Okay. So we go from the light colours to the dark." I declared.

"Says who?"

"I mean, that's what I do when I'm Painting. Because it is easy to put a lot of dark colour, but difficult to remove it." Bella looked pleased with my answer.

I took the eyeshadow, and began applying it at a random place.

"Well, it feels like you're putting it in the right area." She said. I just shrugged.

When I pulled back to see her eyes, I groaned.

"That bad?"

"You look like you just came from a pub brawl." She giggled at that answer.

"Oh God, I'm a failure." I said. She made a sad face at the camera.

I soon gave up, and just took random colours and applied them at random places.

"What's going on in your mind right now?" Bella asked me.

"There is make up that is falling on your cheeks, and I need to protect them. But you know what, I'll just keep going." She just rolled her eyes.

I began blowing hard on her eyes so that the excess makeup will go away. Bella just laughed at my attempts.

"Edward stop! It's like a windstorm on my face."

"DON'T move! Don't move! Don't move" I begged her.

"Do I look Like a chimney cleaner?" She asked.

"No, because I keep blowing air on your face."

"What the heck?" She giggled.

I took the hugest brush available, and began rubbing her eyelids with it to blend the colours. She laughed at the brush.

"Nooo Dude, That's a face brush!" She said.

"Well, now it's on your face!" I replied. I then decided to not do anything with her eyebrows, because they looked thick and in shape.

"You know, the first time I did smoky eyes, It was a disaster. I looked like a straight up drugged up panda." Bella randomly said.

"I'm sorry, love, but it seems like I'm recreating them once more for ya." We laughed at that.

"I'll now proceed to the lips."

"What about the blush?"

Thanking her for the reminder, I took a new brush and loaded it with blush.

"It looks like it's way too much. Which is perfect." I said before applying. When I did apply, she looked like a clown. Maybe some concealer would save the look.

But after applying the concealer, I lost all hope.

In the end, I made my sexy, beautiful and glowing fiancé look like a trashy barbie. I hung my head in shame at my pathetic attempt.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Oh no sir, the Lash Curler!" She said. I just groaned.

"It looks so intimidating."

"It is very Intimidating. If you don't use it correctly, then it can chop off all your eyelashes." She said.

"Oh Baby, why did you tell me that? I'm not going to do this."

"Come on Edward, just curl my lashes!" She encouraged me.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't"

"Yes, I will. I can't do this." She just stared at me.

"Okay, okay. Let me try." She stayed still.

"Ungh... ughh... arrgh..." She bursted in laughter at my frustration.

In the end, I haphazardly curled her lashes. Then we proceeded to the eyeliner. She closed her eyes to allow me to put the eyeliner, but when I focused on one eye, she opened up the other eyelid.

"I see you." She said in a somber voice.

"Oh shit!" I fumbled. "Don't do that!" She just giggled.

"Okay, so now the lips." I took a coral looking lipgloss, and began patting it on her pouty lips. She looked into the camera and started making faces.

"Hey Hey! None of that." She started to pucker her lips and make kissing sounds. She even tried to kiss me.

"No, no, no, no." I denied, concentrating on her lips.

The last thing remaining was a makeup mist. It said it sets the makeup for the rest of the day.

"I'll close my eyes." She said.

I tok the spray, but I didn't know how or where to spray it. I pointed the nozzle on her nose, and pressed it hard.

The spray was so strong that it went into Bella's nose like a forceful jet of water, causing her to cough violently. I immediately threw the spray aside and tried to help her clean up, but she wasn't being able to breath. She began to gasp for breath.

I was scared for my life.

If I did something to her, or harmed her in any way, I'll never be able to live with myself.

Luckily we could take her to the sink, and she could somehow blow out the liquid from her nose. She blowed so hard that blood started to seep out of her nose.

"Oh God, Love, You're coming to the hospital with me." I begged her.

"Edward, it's nothing serious. Calm down, Amoruccio." She coaxed me.

"Are you sure, because it looks serious!"

"Edward! Listen to me! It's nothing serious. I feel fine. Jus forget about it, and let's continue the challenge."

"No Bella, I'm not going to touch any other thing. I'm done here. I don't care if I loose, but I cannot take this risk again."

She tried to convince me again and again, but I wouldn't budge.

We went back to the set, and started to record again.

"Okay guys, so we're done with the makeup, and now I'll finally get to see my face." She took the mirror with a camera mounted on the surface to capture her reaction.

"Holy Cow! I look like a hot mess!" She pouted.

"I'm sorry, love. I see it now. There is too much on the cheeks... on the lip... the foundation is not even, your eyes are messed up... your smokey eyes don't even look smokey at all. Your fa-" She cut me off by pulling my face towards her for a kiss, but instead I kissed her temple again and again and again. She let her body relax in my arms, and for they rest of the video, she remained there.

"Haha, I'm sorry guys. It seems Mr. Perfect here isn't as perfect as we thought he was. Let me know what do you feel about this new look of mine." She laughed into the camera. I simply shook my head and laughed at her silliness.

"Now I will go on a dinner date." She announced.

"And I will run away." We laughed at that.

She then turned towards me.

"Would you still love me if I look like this?" She asked me, while I simply stared at the camera. I looked into her eyes, and forgot about everything else. I forgot about the fact that we were filming a video. I forgot about the fact that she was just kidding. I thought about every memory we made together, every tantalising touch we shared, every kiss we sneaked in the public, every time my chest pained when she was't next to me. Every time I blanched while thinking about a future without her.

I simply stared into those mesmerising deep pools of chocolate brown, and then, I knew my answer.

"Yes."


End file.
